Does Every Dog Really Have It's Day?
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: WAY longer version inside. BB isn't saved from Zoto.He ends up being sold to a slave trading ship. He matures into a leader over the years and him and his new team are determinded to escape the ship, he returns to earth 5 years later only to save it again


This is a fanfic of RobinXBeast boy eventually. That is not the main plot, it's a new look at the episode Every Dog Has His Day. Well maybe not new, I have seen fics like this, but I wanted to make one of my own since I had a great plot idea. So, I will give you the full summery.

**The Titan's never made it in time to save Beast Boy from Zoto flying off with him. After keeping him as a pet for his own childish amusement, he was forced to sell BB to a slaver ship in order to cover a debt that he owed. Beast Boy goes through so much while missing his friends but while he matures over the years he becomes a strong and confidant man while meeting new friends and forming a new team. His new team doesn't know him as Beast Boy the Titan but as Gar their best friend and fearless leader. They eventually escape and through a series of events must save the earth from the slavers who wish to enslave all of Gar's friends new and old. Now, Gar must prove that he isn't just Beast Boy anymore and admit to himself, and the person who inspired him to become who he was now, his true feelings while dealing with greedy Slave Traders after his skin and that of his teams, but the question is which team IS his team now?**

Cool description huh? Ok, so here is my disclaimer and don't worry I made a safety catch on this story. See I usually end up giving up a story because I don't know what I want to happen next, well guess what? I made an outline! Yup, I, miss disorganized made an outline, character description page, and a time line so I get all my ages and events right and in order! Woohoo go me! Where did this story come from? I was walking and it popped into my head and refused to leave much like my HP Crack fic! Haha, ok so here's the REAL disclaimer

Ahjena-V doesn't own this Cartoon, or it's characters, however she DOES own the character's she made, so don't use them without permission, got it? Or I'll get out my daggers and…

V-*ahem!* Ajhena we don't threaten people with blades anymore remember?

Ajhena-*looks put out* whatever, just ask first and she better get some reviews or else!

V-*looks at Ajhena gain*

Ajhena- What?! I didn't threaten them with BLADES. *looks smug*

V-*sighs* Sorry she's a little….protective haha, ok enjoy!

Beast Boy could cry, he looked at earth getting smaller and smaller as they flew higher, but what really made him wanna cry was seeing the little dots that were his friends getting farther and farther away. His family, they were so far away now. He would probably never see them again. He sighed and rubbed at the tears threatening to fall, he wouldn't cry because Robin wouldn't want him to, he would want him to be strong and confident and positive, but how ANYONE could be positive in a situation like this was beyond Beast Boy's knowledge. But, knowing Robin, he'd be able to do it. Beast Boy always wanted to be like Robin, strong and confidant, and a good leader, not that he'd ever BE a leader, that was Robin's job, but he just couldn't he wasn't Robin he wasn't strong or confidant or positive he was the Titan that was never taken seriously. He had no choice but to give up, he couldn't get Zoto because of the stupid collar on his neck and even if he did beat him he couldn't fly an alien space craft! Beast Boy resigned himself to being a pet for a giant block of an alien; he wouldn't be part of any TEAM anytime soon. He just wished this was all a bad dream, as the world faded to black around him he kept saying, _Wake up, please, wake up…._

"Wake up, friend Beast Boy, wake up please..." Beast Boy awoke with a start, he looked around and realized he was lying on the couch in the main room; he was in the Titan's tower not in Zoto's ship! He looked around him and saw his friends celebrating for saving him from Zoto, and how they were all happy now after the close call of Beast Boy almost getting kidnapped.

StarFire was dancing in circles in the air and Raven was even smiling! Cyborg was playing a video game and asking him to join in. Raven was asking if he wanted to meditate and Star wanted him to dance with her, but Beast Boy just smiled at them and kept walking towards the elevator that took him to the roof top. Beast Boy stepped into the metal chamber and walked onto the roof.

The air smelled salty from the sea, which was a smell that BB had always loved. The Sun was starting to set as the temperature started to drop due to it being close to night now. He looked and saw a small figure leaning against the railing he would have recognized that sent anywhere; the smell of leather from him being in the training room most of the day, the lingering scent of salt from his sweat that was washed away in a shower, and a scent that was purely _him_. Beast Boy walked to him and leaned on the railing next to him in silence watching the sun go down. It was nice and wasn't an awkward pause, just a comforting silence.

Beast Boy heard him move before seeing him; he turned to face him and looked into his face. How he wished he could see those eyes behind the mask, he wanted to rip that black piece of material of his face and stare long and hard into his eyes, he knew what color they were, he had told the team they were a crystal blue, but Beast Boy wanted to _see _not just know!

"Beast Boy." Robin murmured to him, it seemed he had spaced out. He focused on Robin now giving him his full attention, he always did, Robin was the kind of character that **demanded **attention, it was what made him such a good leader.

Robin moved closer to him and looked into Beast Boy's eyes, serious, Beast Boy wondered what he had done now, as Robin gave him that look, that don't-ever-do-that-again look, Beast boy had become quite the expert in deciphering Robin's looks and true to his interpretation Robin told him quietly,

"Don't ever do that again." Beast Boy looked at him confused before asking,

"Do what Robin? What did I do?" Robin had moved too quickly for Beast Boy to catch before he was wrapped in Robin's arms.

"Don't you ever almost get taken away do you understand? You scared me BB, I thought that I would never…" His sentence dropped at the end and even though Robin's voice had been muffled do to Robin's head being pressed against shoulder, he understood him.

"That you would never what Robin?" He asked him timidly. Robin looked at him tortured before placing his hand on cheek and looking at him, his hand reached up and removed his mask, Beast Boy's eyes widened at seeing his blue eyes, and as Robin opened his mouth to finish his sentence when He started falling out of Robin's arms and through the floor.

"No! Robin! No, I need to know…!" He needed to know what he was going to say! But Robin's voice was fading by the second as he fell but then it became strong again and said in a hard gravelly voice,

"Change!"


End file.
